MY FUCKING PIZZA
by mastermonorail
Summary: My friend (ADamnGoodName) wrote "A thorny Relationship", and I got inspired to write my own story, similar to his. Geoff is a normal college student who occasionaly plays league of legends. The story starts when something strange happens and his pc blows up. The champion he was playing (Jax) is sitting in his room. How the fuck is he going to deal with this?
1. Who wants a Pizza di Cham?

**So, this is my first ever fanfiction story I wrote, please feel free to comment and, since english is my second language, to correct any grammar/spelling mistakes. Anyay, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Good luck, have Fun and may the Nipple Gods Favor you.**

* * *

><p><strong>PIZZA<strong>

"_Double Kill!_", sounded through the room as the announcer stated that Geoff made one of his amazing plays again. "_Ha, stupid jungler. Thinking he could gank the grand master at arms._", he said, not very impressed by the skills of the opposing Elise. They just got lucky with First blood when they ambushed him.

It was a normal match of League of Legends, Geoff was on his favorite lane, the toplane, while his friends took the roles of jungle and adc. Hektor, the jungler, was laughing over skype at the stupidness of the gank, "_That Elise, she ganked right before her red respawned. Now it's MY red, ha!_" Ann, the last of his friends playing right now, and thus the adc, chuckled, still trying to concentrate on farming. She had to play better than the opposing Vayne, have more farm and more kills. Luckily, she was good with Jinx, and both adc's would deal a lot of damage late-game, but who came out first right now, would rule the late.

Though Hektor was already coming bot with his newly found red-buff, sure to get a kill of that Zyra that was supporting Vayne. Diana had the burst to do so, and he would definitely use that to his advantage. A good placed Zap and chompers would set up the kill and diana's combo would finish it. That was the plan, as they talked it over on skype.

Meanwhile on the toplane, the anouncer declared Geoff as Godlike, as he was alright Eight on one, the opposing Jayce was no match for him. "_We already won this match, no one can beat Jax when he's already this fed at the fifteen minutes mark._" He stated, with a dry voice, as if he didn't care at all.

_DING DONG_

A loud noise went over the skype call, "_Seems like my Pizza is here, be right back guys._" Geoff said as he left to pick up the pizza that he ordered. "_God damnit, he does know that we might lose this game if he isn't here, right?_" Ann sighed irritated by Geoff's uninterrested behavior. Suddenly, she disconnected. Hektor cursed, without the zap and the chompers there was no help, and he had to escape, he was easily killed by Vayne andZyra, what happened. But Zyra started doing very wierd, and walked to her own death, granting him atleast one kill. "_Worth._" Hektor said, "_Still got a kill. Though that Zyra probally disconnected too, wierd._" What's more wierd, even more summoners began disconnecting. One for one, they all disconnected, though not for long, because they all reconnected shortly after. Both Ann and Hektor were cursing, because they couldn't play at all, disconnecting every once in a while and having to reconnect again. "_Hey, look at this,_" Hektor suddenly remarked, "_Jax is... Recalling...?_" He truly was, and not a normal recall, it was like an enhanced recall, much larger and flashier, the ground full of runes. Ann didn't pay attention to it, she was too busy trying not to die everytime. But Hektor, Hektor went to investigate further, he looked at the other champs who were disconnected. They all did this wierd recall, they all went into the air, but smacked down as soon as the summoner reconnected. But Geoff wasn't reconnecting, probally too busy with his firggin' Pizza. Jax went up and up and suddenly... He dissapeared. "_Holy shit, did you see that, Ann!?_" But Ann still wasn't interrested and was more focussing on winning the game than what happened when summoners disconnected. Hektor flipped his shit, Jax's icon was gone, on the left side of the screen, even when he pressed tab, there was no Jax to be found. Where the fuck was he. "_GEOFF, GEOFF!?_" He screamed, knowing Geoff was still on skype, "_GEOFFREY, MATE, CAN YA HEAR ME!?_" Nothing happened, but then he disconnected himself, and he couldn't reconnect. "_What bullshit is this_," Ann said, "_I can't reconnect anymore._"

**THAT WAS MY PIZZA**

Geoff Rushed back upstairs, after that loud noise he heard, something must've gone terribly wrong. What could've happened? He had heard a loud noise while he was taking a piss downstairs, after he had placed the pizza in his room. An explosion, was that what happened? it did sound as if his PC exploded. Still keeping his cool, he opened his door, expecting smoke and shatered glass. Instead he found nothing of that. Instead there was a man sitting on his couch, hidden in the shadows of his unlit room. Wait. He isn't, is he? Yes, he is. He is eating HIS pizza.

"_May I ask who you are? No, why you are eating __**MY **__pizza?_" He asked the man with a cold, steady voice. "_Well, I have no idea where I am or how I got here, but I saw a pizza, and thus I am eating it._" The man replied.

Wait, that voice. Geoff recognised that voice. It couldn't be? He switched on the lights of his room and suddenly, everything was lit and he could see that his suspicions were right. The man eating the pizza, _**his**__ pizza_, was none other than Jax, the champion he was just playing.

Still not losing his cool, he looked at his pc, it was off and probally broken. Still, the screen wasn't shatered. He still didn't know what was going on, so the best course of action would be to ask Jax himself. "_So, Jax. What happened to my pc?_"

"_How do you know my name? And what is a pc?_" The purple clad figure responded. Great, even more questions and no answers. Guess it's time to explain, Geoff thought.

"_Well, I know your name because you are pretty famous, but I'll come to that later. And a pc is that thing over there,_" Pointing at the thing, he continued, "_That's what I play my games on. Probally a wierd concept for you, though._"

"_Allright, that still didn't answer any of my questions and I am even more confused now_" Jax responded. Geoff continued the conversation, "_Well, let me introduce myself first. My name's Geoffrey, or Geoff for short. As for where you are, this is my room. But that doesn't matter, where you are is different from what you know. What I am going to tell you now is probally going to sound like a lie to you, but it's the truth, will you listen?_"

Jax probally is corking an eyebrow right now, but thanks to his mask it isn't visible. He is just sitten there, watching Geoff silently. Seeing this as a confirmation, Geoff continues, "_You are no longer on Runeterra, you're in a whole different universe. This place is called Earth. Biggest difference, there is no such thing as magic here. That pc we were talking about is part of the technology that we posses here._"

"_That does indeed sound fishy._" Jax responded,"_How do you know that much?_"

"_This is probally the strangest thing I am going to tell you, but that doesn't make it any less of the truth. You are a character from a game, a game called League of Legends. The summoners that controll you, that are we, the players. We play the game with these PC's and command our champions to achieve victory._" Geoff explained, still not losing his way in this wierd situation.

"_Ha, that's some fine bullshit. I am pretty sure I was the one that has the skills and beat all those challengers, not some voice in my head telling me what to do. Tell you what, I'll believe you, but ya gotta have some proof. Show me that game or something._"

Seemed like a good compromise, but starting his pc was a problem. That thing was certainly not going to work. He had, however, an old laptop, where he used to play LoL on. It was slow, but it should do the job. He went downstait to get it, rummaged in his stash and returned upstairs. Only to see that Jax had eaten all of the pizza, _**his **__pizza_.

Now he finally flipped his shit, he put down the laptop and walked up to Jax, about to give him a smack to the face when Jax picked up a piece of cloth, used it as a weapon and deflected the punch from Geoff, wrapped the cloth around Geoff's ankles and pulled him on the ground. Immediately after that he jumped on him, pinning him to the ground with his knees. "_Now, imagine if I had-_"

"_A real weapon, yes I know it. Get off me._"

"_Now why would I do that, so you can try to hit me again?_"

"_No, so I can show you that game. I just lost my calm when you ate __**my**__ pizza and I forgot who I am up against. Got it together now, so you can let go._"

"_Seems fair enough._" Jax said, letting him go and prepare the "Game" that would unravel this mystery.

**A NEW PIZZA**

His old laptop finally finished starting up, Geoff went for the big L on his screen, pressed it twice and the launcher of League of Legends apeared. Loging in took a long while, but when he finally got there he went for a custom game. In champ select there was something strange, there were no champions to choose from. "_This is strange,_" Geoff said, "_I can't pick any champion._"

"_Hmmm? What's wrong?_" Jax said, demanding an explaination.

"_There were supposed to be champions, including you, to be picked from. There are none however._" Geoff responded. Pondering for a while he came to a conclusion; "_I can't pick any champions. That must mean that you somehow escaped the game and came to this world, and the same happened to every champion._" Stopping to think and maybe for Jax to give a reply, he looked at the grandmaster he played so often. Jax said nothing, waiting for Geoff to just continue. "_I still need to show you something, though... I know it, the recorded matches._" He continued. He looked for the first game with Jax in it, wasn't very hard, since he played him a lot.

"_That is indeed me._" Jax stated. "_And I do remember that fight. Great fight. Killed three of them at once, got away and killed the other two when I leaped out of the bush._"

"_You probally don't want to believe me, but the one who made you do that was me._"Geoff commented on the match and Jax' words.

"_I still don't quite believe you, but for now I trust your words, Geoff, was it?_" Jax said. "_I will think about it, but for now, how about we have some more of that pizza?_"

Geoff agreed, wanting some pizza, because _**someone**_ate _**his**_ pizza. He walked out of the room, came back a little later and said that it would arrive soon.

"_So, your fighting skills are a bit lacking, aren't they?_" Jax asked, "_No put up no fight at all when you charged me._"

"_Well, yea. That's because I don't usually fight. It's not really necesarry here in this world._"

"_What a shitty world is this, if you don't have to fight."_

"_It actually isn't that bad, though. I play the games I like, for example, letting you fight and controlling you as if I were it myself._"

"_Want to fight for real?_"

Geoff looked at Jax with a mesmerized expression. What did he mean by that? He decided to just ask him; "_And what would that mean, to fight for real?_"

"_Just as it sounds, fight for real. Throwing punches with me, the grandmaster. I can even train you the basics, if you want._" Jax simply responded.

"_Sounds fine to me._" Geoff agreed. They stood up and took fighting stances, ready to endulge themself in a little sparring match while waiting for the new pizza.

**SORRY FOR THE PIZZA**

It was already long past midnight, Geoff and Jax sat on his couch eating the fresly new pizza, this time an extra large so they both get to eat. They were browsing the internet, sometimes looking at LoL replays, and at other times looking for a new PC, because Geoff needed one. "_I do wonder what happened to all the other champions..._" Geoff said lost in thought, while they were watching an LCS match from some time ago. "_Why do you care?_" Jax simply responded.

"_I don't really care that much, just wondering. Did they all end up with the players, or were some just set on the streets?_" Geoff stopped, thought for a while and continued, "_I wonder what some other champions would do when facing this kind of thing._"

Jax looked at him, his facial expression still hidden behind his mask, making it impossible for Geoff to read his emotions. "_I mean, you are calm and wouldn't attack quickly, so it went fine. But for other champions such as Jinx, it would be a different story._" Geoff stopped.

Jinx. Ann played Jinx last match. Could it be that the champions who were played when the accident happened were teleported to the player at that time? Could it be that Ann was now paired with Jinx? His train of thoughts continued. "_If other champions are walking free, that could be quite the danger._" He continued thinking out loud, "_If Jinx would be by Ann right now, that could prove a problem._" He stopped and looked at Jax. "_I should contact her and ask is everything is alright. I should have done that earlier though._"

He stood up and grabbed his cellphone from a drawer. He went through his contact list until he found Ann and called her. "_What are you doing, shouldn't go and see her?_" Jax asked.

"_I don't have to, I can speak with her via this device. It let's people talk with eachother over a long distance._" Geoff replied to Jax' question.

"_Ugh... Wha- Who is calling me..?_" A confused and sleepy voice on the other side of the line responded to the call, she must've already went to bed, no wonder it's already 3 AM.

"_It's me, Geoff. How are you Ann, is everything alright?_" Geoff said.

"_Wha-What the fuck Geoff? Wh-Why do you call me this late at night?_"

"_I'm calling you to ask if you are fine? Is anything wrong?_"

"_Whaaa...? Wh-What do you mean!? O-Of course I'm alright, you idiot. Why wouldn't I?_"

"_Ah, I see. I'm relieved to hear that. Sorry for going AFK in the match yesterday, I had to eat my Pizza. Well cya around then. Bye Ann._"

"_Whaa- Wait! Geoff! Geo-_" Ann tried to stop Geoff, but he already hung up, having heard what he wanted. Jax had been listening to the conversation, interested in how they were able to communicate when the girl, atleast it sounded girly, wasn't even present here. And without magic at that. Geoff looked at Jax and wanted to ask something when he noticed something; Jax was eating _**HIS SIDE OF THE FUCKING PIZZA**_, not only that, but there was almost nothing left of it for him. Frustrated he threw his phone at jax at an amazing speed, even more amazing, Jax caught it with little effort. He looked at the thing and pressed a random button (all the while still eating the pizza, _**his**__ pizza_.) and the phone made a dialing sound. "_Oh fuck._" Geoff said calmly. "_This might be troubling._"

"_WH-WHA-WHAT THE FUCK, GEOFF!?_" A voice came out of the phone.

"_So, you just talk through this thing and the other person can hear you, right?_" Jax asked.

Geoff Nodded, "_Yes, now give it back. Ann sounds really mad._"

"_Geoff! Who do I hear, that's not your voice!? Geoff you fuck, tell me what the fuck you fuckheads are doing?_"

"_It's true, she does sound mad. Until she heard my voice she only acted flustered, though. Maybe she wanted a little midnight conversation with you?_" Jax stated.

"_What are you saying, of course she wouldn't?_" Geoff responded with the same dryness as always.

"_Wha-? O-o-of course I wouldn't want to talk to that idiot!_" Ann said.

"_Here, there you have it, can you hang up now?_" Geoff sighed.

"_How do I do that, actually?_" Jax said puzzled.

"_God. You aren't the brightest, Jax._" Geoff said. His eyes widened. Did he just say Jax' name? He doesn't want to explain this to Ann, too much effort and it's better to keep her out of this matter. He snatched the phone from Jax' hands.

"_What was that? Jax? Are you fucking with me, Geoff? I will ki-_" Ann sounded angier and angrier with every words she said, but Geoff interrupted her.

"_I'm sorry for calling you, Ann. I'll be sure to make it up for you tommorow at school, okay? Well cya Ann, Bye._"

"_Wh-What do you mean by that, Geo-_" Ann tried to say, but He already hung up on her. Man, she's gonna unleash her fury tomorrow.


	2. MY NUTS

**PIZZA WITH EXTRA NUTS**

It's 9 AM, Geoff's alarm sounds throughout the house with earshattering noise, waking Geoff and Jax, who was sleeping on the couch. After yesterdays videos, Jax finnaly started to see the truth in Geoff's words. But now Geoff had another problem on his hands; Ann. Tired he crouched out of bed and made his way to the alarm, to stop the annoying sounds it was making, but before he could get there, Jax had already smashed the thing with a brutal blow. Great, now he had to buy a new alarm. Not bothering explaining Jax what an alarm is right now, he would do that later, he continued to the bathroom to change for school. It's a good thing he doesn't have to come to school very early or else he wouldn't have had any sleep, they did go to sleep when it was 5 AM afterall.

After dressing and packing his stuff, Geoff turned to Jax; "_I have to go now and I can't have you go with me, so stay inside for a bit. Don't do anything stupid. If you are hungry, there are instructions on how to order a pizza on the table._"

"_Sure thing, good luck with that girl._" Jax responded as calm as ever.

"_Thanks, I will need it._" Sounded the dry words of Geoff as the door closed behind him. Thinking of a battle strategy, Geoff slowly made his way to the campus, where undoubtly he would face Ann's wrath. He jus had to keep calm and dodge every attack she would throw at him, wouldn't be that hard, considering he learned some tricks for the grandmaster yesterday. Dodging until she gets tired and then making up a good excuse, sounded like a fine plan.

Seeing the Campus not far away anymore, he sharpened his guard, ready to respond to a surprise attack, might Ann launch one at him. And it's a good thing he did, because that's exactly what was going to happen. Immediately when he passed the gates, a leg swept over the ground, aimed at Geoff's legs, a kick that would surely have made him fall over, if it weren't for his sharpened guard. In reflex he jumped, dodging the low kick. He looked a the direction it came from and saw Ann low to the ground, looking furiously at him. "_Tssk._" Came a sound from Ann, "_Missed._" Now that her ambush failed, she just had to fight him head on, starting with a roundhouse kick. Geoff's reflexes were, however, no match for her. He blocked the kick and jumped a step back, making sure to have enough space inbetween. "_Goodmorning Ann, I see you're quite energetic._" Geoff said with a wry smile on his face, blocking a punch aimed for his gut with his right hand.

"_D-Don't play dumb, you idiot._" Ann snarled back at him, launching a torrent of fast punches aimed at the chest, all of which were deflected or dodged by Geoff. "_Wh-why the fuck did you call me last night!?_"

"_Do I need a reason to hear you cute sleepy voice, Ann?_" Geoff responded, still calm.

Ann blushed deeply, cheeks turning red like a beet, and shouting even more flustered, "_Wha-What do you mean, asshole!?_" while still trying to find a weak stop in Geoff's defences. She already tried his feet, gut and chest, but those were too good protected. She tried another roundhouse, now from the other side, but it was as easily deflected as the last one. "_O-Of course you need a reason to call me in the middle of the night, you-you shithead!_"

Geoff chuckled, amused by her reaction, still only dodging and deflecting, jumping from left to right, placing his arms and hands with great precision. Ann was surprised, she knew Geoff was good, but not **this** good. Growing tired of all those consecutive attacks without any succes, and feeling the energy depleting in her, she only had one thing left to do, her trump card. She stepped closer, really close. She didn't like to do this, and her face turned even redder. She was so close to his face even Geoff was surprised and lost his guard for a moment. That was her intention, now was the time to strike, a kick, right in his nuts.

"_asfdeghjkl_" Sounded the muffled voice out of Geoff's mouth as he dropped on his knees. "_That was dirty..._" he said with a high pitched voice, his eyes tearing up. "_Fuck, that hurts._" He continued, while dropping even lower, now on the ground in fetal position, hands near his sack, almost passing out from the pain. "_Damnit, Ann._"

She stood above him, cheeks still red, but proud of her victory. Looking down upon his half squirming body, she declared her victory "_Th-That's what you get, you idiot._" her voice still a bit flustered, embarresed by his words.

"_What the fuck are you two doing...?_" Sounded a fimiliar voice from the gates, a bit confused at the sight of a squirming Geoff and a triumphant Ann.

"_Ohai Hektor!_" Said Ann with a broad smile on her face, content with her victory, "_It's nothing much, just giving Geoff a little payback._"

"_Really, that much only because he left yesterday for his pizza and we lost the game?_ _I mean, the game didn't even end, we all just disconnected._"

"_Morning, Hektor..._" Sounded Geoffs still high pitched and muffled voice.

"_Christ Geoff, did Ann kick you in the sack or something?_"

"_Yea..._" Geoff said silently, while writhing in agony. Hektor turned to Ann with a look of disaproval. "_That's dirty, Ann._"

"_W-Well he s-said that my voice sounded cute when it's sleepy and IgotembarrassedandIdidn'twanthimtonoticesoIgotuptohisfacetodistracthimanditmademe evenmoreembarrasedandthenIlostitandkickedhiminhisnutsand..._" Ann whimpered, lowerering the volume of her voice with each words she said until only a faint whisper that no one could hear was left.

Hektor didn't pay much attention to it, instead he just helped Geoff up and began walking towards the lecture building, there wasn't much time left and he didn't want to be late. This discussion had to wait till later. Ann just silently followed them, still a bit embarrased by the words Geoff said during their brawl.

**WHERE'S MY PIZZA?**

"_So, they use paper as currency here?_" Jax asked himself out loud after he read the instructions Geoff left him on how to buy a pizza. "_Firstly, use the phone._" Jax read it through again as he executed the instructions, "_type in the number written below and press the green horn. You will hear a beeping noise at first, after that someone will answer and say 'This is pizzahut, how can I be of service' or something of the sort._" He followed the steps precicely and got what was expected; "_Hello and welcome to Pizzahut, How may I help you?_"

Jax continued reading; "_After that, say 'I want to order a medium Pizza extravaganza, please.' and wait for her to ask for delivery or takeaway._"

"_Ehm, a pizza Extravaganza, it is. So... You want it delivered or takeaway...?_" The voice confusedly responded.

"_After she asked this, answer 'Delivery please.' Now she will ask where and you must respond 'Brooklynstreet 28A'._"

"_So, delivery on brooklynstreet 28A is it?_" The voice sounded even more confused.

"_Brooklynstreet 28A._" Jax said oblivious of the womans confusement.

"_Alright... That will be six dollars and we will be there in twenty minutes._"

"_After she said the price, you can hang up, to do so, press the red horn._" Jax continued reading.

"_Ehm, have a nic-_" The woman tried to say, when Jax hung up and continued reading, "_Now you have to wait a few minutes for the pizza to be delivered. When it comes, you will hear a bell. You go to the door and open it, if there is a man with a pizza, give the money (the green paper) to him and he will hand you the pizza._"

**YOU LIVE NEAR PIZZAHUT?**

After a tiring day of school, with Ann being overly grumpy towards Geoff, the three walked down the schoolyard, on their way home. Geoff on the right, Ann on the left and Hektor in the middle, trying to ease the war between his friends. Although it was more of a war from Ann's point of view, Geoff didn't care that much and only participated in the war as retailiaton on Ann's actions, to tease his bloodthirsty friend.

They reached their usual split-up point. Geoff heading North-east, Ann making her way East and Hektor, going the opposite direction, to South-west. They said their usual goodbye, Ann tried her last attack on Geoff, which didn't had any effect and hurt her more than it did Geoff and their each went their own way.

Geoff wondered how to deal with the Jax living in his house, how to get him back to Valoran, if that was possible, and if not, how to deal with his presence. He couldn't keep him at home and giving him pizza each day. He had no idea, this was still a big mystery to him, and probably to Jax too. Well, that's a concern for later. For now, he had to keep Jax at bay, ensuring he'd not wreck his place.

He reached his appartmentbuilding, climbed the stairs and opened the door and was immediately greeted with a Jax, who shoved some money in his face. "_Here is the money, now where is my pizza?_" An annoyed Jax voice sounded.

"_Oh what the fuck?_" Geoff responded, shoving the money out of his face, "_Has the pizza yet to come? He should've been here hours ago._"

"_Well it didn't._"

"_What the fuck. We are going to call them._" Geoff proceeded to move inside, closed the door and heading for the phone. After dialing the right number he waited for someone to pick up the phone on the other side, nothing happened however.

"_This is strange._" He said more to himself, than to Jax. "_They shouldn't be closed right now. Let's head to them, I do want something to eat and I am shit at cooking._"

His buddy Jax agreed to Geoff's thoughprocess and Geoff continued to look up the location of the Pizzahut. "_That's near Ann._" He proclaimed after he found it. "_That shouldn't be far away._" He faced Jax "_I know how to get there real fast. I'll be right back with two pizzas, yea?_"

"_You sure?_" Jax asked "_I can come with you, I need my daily excerise and walking can count._"

"_Not necesarry, I'll see you in a few minutes._" Geoff said as he left, closing the door behind him and heading towards the Pizzahut.

Halfway accross his journey, he heard a loud explosion, accompanied by a flash of light and a fireball into the sky from the location he was heading to. "_What the fuck is going on..._" He murmered as he started running, knowing that it was where Ann lives. As he got closer Pillars of Smoke rose above the buildings and the sky was getting orange from the flames. He finally reached the last corner and looked into the street where both the Pizzahut and Ann's home were. To his surprise he couldn't see anything, the smoke prevented his sight as if it was a dense fog. He could only see two to three meters infront of him. What he did see were the flashes of orange flames left and right. He focussed his ears, after he heard a strange noise, he tried to identify. Gunfire, that was definitely gunfire. He didn't know what to do, thoughts darted through his head. Should he Run? Call for Help? Try to help himself?

He chose for the last one, knowing Ann was somewhere there. He took the risk, ignoring the intense heat of the smoke and plunged himself into the dark chasm of smoke and fire.


	3. Mayhem on the streets

**PIZZAHUT IS ON FIRE!?**

Where should he go? He ran in like a fool, with no plan in mind. It seemed like a good idea when he did, but not anymore. Everywhere was crumbled debris of collpased buildings and holes in the ground he had to evade. Then there was this intense heat that started to hurt his skin. He had no idea where he was or where he was running to. Wait, he did. Unconciously he was running towards the gunfire. His brain told him not to, it wasn't a smart idea to run to the gunfire. But his instincts, his instincts lured him.

_**BOOM**_

A second explosion blew up a building Left from him, sending Geoff flying a few meters by the shockwave. He was mesmerized, but got up rather quick. He looked around and saw the shockwave not only pushed him aside, it also blew away the smoke a bit. He could see a figure standing on some debris, a rather slender figure at that. It was holding a rocketlauncher over it's shoulder. That must be the culprit, Geoff thought, but he wouldn't let his instincts better him anymore, he let his brain coordinate his movements. Hide, make sure the figure doesn't see you. He dashed right, behind a crumbled wall, just high enough to hide his crouching figure. He took his surroundings in him:  
>Behind an around three meters long wall that's just high enough to be sufficient cover for him. Infront of the wall was a hole in the ground, probably where the first explosion took place. Left from that was a pile of debris with the figure on to of it. Right from the hole was a burning building. He could just read the sign on top of it, "AHUT" What does ahut mean?<br>Pizzahut! So that was the pizzahut. That already negated his first goal, the pizzahut was no more. Then his second goal; Ann. But first, he had to continue scanning his surroundings. Right from the wall were more buildings on fire, far enough to be safe, but close enough to feel the intense heat. Behind him was another hole in the ground, altough a smaller one. Rgith from him was a large clearing with a few piles of debris from the exploded building.

"_Hahahahahahaha, woooohooo!_"

The figure exclamed a shout of Joy? It was also rather... Female? That could explain the slender figure, but why would you enjoy this madness? he looked over the wall, only to see that the figure was about to shoot another rocket from her rocket launcher, but this time, in his direction. He reacted quick and dashed another time to the right. The rocket missed the wall by a few centimeters, but explosed in the hole behind geoff. A large explosion happened there, again an earshattering sound and a flash of light, followed by an increase in heat. He was less taken aback than the last time and adapted quicklier, he looked back at the figure, who started to move. Apperently she hadn't noticed Geoff, because it was in the opposite direction. She did however drop her rocketlauncher, letting it hang loose around her back. She switched to another piece of equipment. He couldn't quite see what it was, but he would soon know. She started firing, and what a firerate. It was a minigun. She shot the torrent of bullets in all direction, seemingly random. It went paired with more maniacal laughter, which made Geoff shudder. He had to move, do something. Reach Ann.  
>He had to pass the figure first, but he had to think of a plan. Making noise wasn't a problem, the fire ensured that. He had to pass the wall at the right side, quickly making his way aside the burning flames, before they burned his skin. He had to run to the hole in the ground infront of him, there he would have again cover from the figure.<br>He was about to run, when the Maddened creature switched again, using her rocketlauncher to fire upon a building. Geoff's eyes widened, that was Ann's home!

Damnit, he HAD to go there now. No time to waste. Fuck the figure, he had to reach Ann.

He jumped over the wall, ran towards Ann's burning home. He had to pass the creature in to process, but instead of just doding her, he gave her a full bodycheck. She collapsed on the ground with a smack, thanks to Geoff brute force. He had no time to deal with her and didn't slow down. He did see something when he was so close to her, something that seemed really familiar. The figure had her two long braided blue ponytails and really white skin. Was his brain not this preoccupied with Ann, he would've figure it out, but right now, he just wanted to reach Ann.

He closed in on the crumbling building, being engulfed with flames. He hesitiated not a moment and preformed a flying kick on the front door, which was already badly damaged and broke immediately. He was met with a wall of fire and smoke, but cared not. He continued running. He had to find Ann. Where was she? His first guess was her room. He dashed up the stairs and went inside her room. There was a huge gap in wall and flames were all around, he couldn't see shit due to the smoke and shouted Ann's name "_ANN, WHERE ARE YOU, ANN!?_" He moved quickly, from her bed to her desk. Grasping into the smoke and getting quite a few burns in the process. He stumbled over something on the floor and smacked facefirst into the ground. He looked back and saw what he stumbled over, it was what he was looking for all along, Ann. She was unconcious. He tried to wake her up by shouting her name and shaking her around, but nothing worked. Wait, he touched something wet with his hands. Fuck, she was bleeding. He had to get her out of there, right now. The flames were getting larger and the smoke thicker. He picked her up and ran down the stairs. But he had to stop, the flames already reached the front door, there was no way he could escape without going through there. He had to risk it. He plunged through it, immediately feeling the fierce bite of the all consuming fire in his legs. He did make sure Ann wasnt hurt in the slightest by the fire, but couldn't help when his legs gave up. The pain was too much for him and he collapsed, dropping Ann infront of him, at a safe distance from the fire, though. He felt sorry, he felt stupid that he couldn't treat his friend better than dropping her on the ground. He also felt the flames eating up his legs but worse, he felt his conciousness fading. He tried to get up, but failed. He was exhausted, only now he felt the intense pain of all the burn wounds all around his body. The pain made his sick and his vision went black.

The last thing that went through his mind, was something he had to think of earlier; Why hasn't the figure come after him after he smacked her to the ground...?

**NO MORE PIZZA FROM THIS PIZZAHUT**

A shock of horrible pain flashed through Geoff's body, the pain came from his right thigh. It was as if someone had stabbed him. The pain was so intense, he regained conciousness and opened his eyes.  
>His gaze was met with two big red eyes, looking curiously at him.<br>"_Oh wow. That actually worked._" Because his vision was still blurry due to the smoke he couldn't see who was talking to him, but the female voice did sound familiar. His brain wasn't working properly yet, or else he'd immdiately have known.

The female infront of him aside he now focussed on the place where he had felt the painshock a little earlier, it's still stung, so it wasn't hard to find. There was a wound, flowing with blood, soaking his pants with a red colour.  
>"<em>Yea, you wouldn't wake up when I dragged you here or when I slapped your face,<em>" The girl said when she noticed Geoff's puzzled look. "_So I shot you in your thigh._"

"_You did fucking what?_" Geoff responded, still a bit mesmerized by the smoke, though he was regaining his vision.

Looking at the girl with now clear vision, he finally recognized her. The long blue hair, braided in two ponytails, the big red eyes, her skinny figure clothed in a sexy bikini top and hotpants with bulletbelts all over the place. Her bullet necklace, tattoos and her stocking on one leg. It was Jinx, the loose cannon.

Really? First Jax and now Jinx? What the fuck was going on?  
>Jinx was sitting pretty close to him, squatted with her arms over her knees. She was so close that he could feel her breath blowing against his face. Geoff's mind was full of thoughts, but one overshaded all, he needed to get his fucking shit together. He let out a deep breath and focussed, trying to get the situation in his head. He was sitting against a wall, his feet almost burned off and a shotwound in his thigh. He had bruises and burns all over his body, making it very hard to move. Jinx probably dragged him here. Ann was lying next to him, her eyes still closed as if she was in a deep slumber. She looked so calm, safe for the bruises on her arms and her bloodsoaked hair.<p>

Wait. Blood Soaked hair? Her wound!

Geoff tried to move and see if Ann's wound had stopped bleeding, but when he did two things occured that stopped him from doing so. The first was the sheer pain that flashed through his body when he tried to move, the second was Jinx, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back.

"_Oh don't worry about that girl, you silly. She already stopped bleeding when I got to you._" Said Jinx as he was about to question her actions. "_Worry more about yourself! You know you were very rude when you pushed me over! Shouldn't you apologize yet?_"

Rude? Pushed her over? When did he do that?  
>"<em>Come on, you know what you did. Do I need to help you remember it?<em>" As she said that, she shot his left thigh.

Geoff screamed of the pain, a bullet from point blank right into the flesh. It send an unimaginable pain that was even worse than when she shot the other thigh.

"_Remember now?_" Jinx asked with an innocent voice.

"_Ow, fuck, yea, I think. It's when I ran to Ann's house that I pushed you over._" Geoff responded, still squirming from the intense pain all around his body.

"_Wow. Shooting you really does help. I'll try immediately next time, okay?_"

"_No thanks, I would rather not have you do that, please._"

"_Awww, why not? Anyway, you said this girl's name is Ann, right?_"  
>Geoff nodded.<p>

"_Cool. Maybe I have to shoot her then? Because you still haven't apologized yet?_" She pointed the gun at Ann while saying so.

"_Wait, no! Don't shoot Ann._" Geoff quickly retorted. She was really nuts. Geoff had always seen her in the game and her quotes were goddamn crazy, but her mind being so fucking twisted? He had never thought that. He'd better apologize quickly, before she actually shoots Ann. "_Look, I'm sorry I pushed you over and hurt you when you hit the ground. I just wanted to get to my friend as quick as possible and you were in the way. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?_"

"_Hmmm, I'll think about it._" Jinx said while still pointing the gun on Ann. It seemed as if she really was thinking about it, ready to shoot Ann when she deemed his apology not good enough. Now was really the time to keep his head cool. He had to interract with Jinx, without hitting her vionlence loving spot, but how?

"_Okay. Apology accepted._" Said the blue haired girl, now pointing her gun on Geoff. "_Buuuuuut, I'll have you explain me what is happening! I've been passing my time here a bit, bringing a little death and destruction, But I want to know where I did so! You seem from here!_"

"_Jinx, list_-" Geoff started, but was intterupted by Jinx.

"_Oh wow. You know my name? Can you like, read minds or something?_"

Geoff thought for a moment. The best way to approach this is to just plainly tell her. She might even be crazy enough to believe it.

"_Yes, about that,_" He began explaining, "_I know your name because you're fairly well know, throughout our world, but before I get back to that, there is something more important. You are no longer on Valoran._" He waited for Jinx' response, but she just stared at him, blankly, so he continued. "_You are on a world called Earth. As you probably already noticed, there is no magic here._" Again, he waited for a response, but she still said nothing. "_As to why I know your name, you are a character in a popular game, called League of Legends. It's a game we play on a computer, a device that let's us do a lot. In the game we control the champions, we are basicly the summoners that summon you to the rift._" Yet again he waited for a response, but nothing. Holy shit, Jinx, say something.

Finally, she opened her mouth, "_Ha!_" she laughed in a spotting manner, "_You actually want me to believe you are a summoner? And you do it without magic? You really want a bullet through in your face?_" Saying that she shot, missing Geoff's face by an inch, blowing a hole in the wall behind him. Geoff, knowing he should not show any sign of fear if he wanted to get through to her, continued in his efforts to explain the situation as calmly as he could manage.

"_If you don't to believe me, go ahead, but I am speaking the thruth. Why would I lie to you in the position?_"

"_Awww, you aren't affraid of my warning shot?_" Jinx pouted, "_You're not fun._"

He had to respond quick, knowing that Jinx wouldn't like to keep 'someone that is not fun' alive for long. "_So, Jinx. Have you been wreaking a lot of havoc since you got here?_"

This surprised Jinx. She wasn't used to people asking if she did, usually they asked why she did it.

"_You want to know if I did destroyed something?_" A glint of excitement apeared in her eyes. "_Not really to be exact. This is the first time I use my bombs and rockets._"

Geoff knew he had to entertain her, so he continued asking. "_Oh, really? Would the great Jinx really hold off for that long? Why not blow up something earlier?_"

"_You ask unusual questions, I like that. You're not affraid and you ask wierd questions. You're interesting._" Saying that she got closer, very close actually. He face was just mere centimeters away from Geoff's. She was practically on top of him. "_So, you know who I am. But who are you?_"

Geoff got nerveous, she was a bit too close. "_I-I uh... C-could you move a bit. I'm like r-realy bad with this kind of situations..._" He tried to look away, but Jinx pushed his cheek back into position with her gun, forcing their eyes to meet.

"_And now you are nerveous? You're cute. Too bad to I have to shoot such a cute boy when he doesn't answer me, though._"

"_Uhhh... Jinx...? I-I mean it?_" Geoff was still stammering.

"_10._"

"_T-ten? Ten what?_"

"_9._"

"_I-I uhhh...G-Geo..._"

"_3._"

"_W-what, three?_"

_"2._"

"_G-Geoff! My name is Geoff!_" Geoff finally got out of his throat.

"_Aww, you made the time limit. I even made it easier for you to fail._" Jinx said with a dissapointed voice. "_But, Geoff, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?_"

"_I-I already said. I am b-bad with these kind of s-situations._"

"_What kind of situations? A girl cominng close? You aren't affraid of a gun, but you are of any sexual contact?_" Jinx teased him a bit, really taking pleasure in his reactions.

Geoff tried to push Jinx away, but he was still too weak to do that. The pain really drained his strength.

"_You don't want to play anymore?_" Jinx asked in response of his efforts at trying to shove her.

"_N-no, that's not what I m-_"

"_That's too bad then. Guess I have to end it here._" Her triggerfinger twitched and she was about to pull the tirgger when suddenly _**THONK**_.

Some hard hit Jinx on the back of her head, making her collide with Geoff's chest. Geoff's eyes widened at the sight of the girls lying on him.

"_Ow, what the fuck._" Jinx said, rubbing the back of her head. "_You really want to start a brawl?_" She pointed the gun up in the air as a warning to whoever tried to assault her. "_I will shoot you right in your face._"

"_Bring it on._" Said a familiar voice.

Jinx jerked her head around, recognizing the voice. Shocked she looked at Jax, who had found an iron pipe amongst the debris.

"_Are we going to fight, or what?_" Said Jax.

"_You really spoiled my fun, Jax._" Jinx stood up, leaving Geoff on the ground mesmerized. "_But, I see that you are here too, and wit-BOOOOOOM_" She suddenly shouted mid sentence, throwing something in the air and running off.

Jax initially wanted to give chase, but he noticed the object she threw in the air, it was a granade. He deftly smashed it away as it fell down, like a pro baseball player, making it explode a few houses away from their position. Though he had avoided that Geoff and Ann got blow to pieces, Jinx had already escaped.

"_Geoff, what happened here?_" Jax now pointed his attention to Geoff, who was still in shock of the Jinx on his chest.

"_Dude, Geoff?_"

It didn't trigger a reaction, so Jax decided to hit Geoff with the pole he just found. That managed to snap him out of it, and he returned to his usual calm state.

"_Oh, shit. Sorry Jax. I'm here now. How did you get here? Didn't I ask you to stay behind? Didn't I lock the door?_"

"_I kicked the door out when I heard the explosion coming from the direction you went in._"

"_God damnit Jax, but it's good you did come._"

Jax nodded, a sign he could explain the situation.

"_Well, first of all, I've got some injuries, same for Ann. I suggest we take care of this first, then I will explain._"

Jax agreed and he examined the shotwounds in Geoff's Thighs and the burns on his feet.

"_The shotwounds are pretty deep, it's as if they were from point blank. As for the burns, they aren't that bad. A few days in bandages without walking to do the trick._"

"_The shotwounds are shot at pointblank. It's Jinx' way to have fun._" Geoff said in reply to the diagnostics of his purpleclad friend.

"_I can remove the bullets and wrap them in some magical bandage, which will fasten the healing._"

"_Magical Bandages?_"

"_Standard mercenary equipment. You have no healers for you back at base camp._"

Some time passed and Jax finished treating Geoff, who already felt less pain, due to the bandages magical powers. Now it was time to look at Ann.

"_The wound on her head already stopped bleeding, it seems. It wasn't a severe injury, I don't even know how she passed out from it, it was probably just something sharp that made a cut, not some rock that will knock you out cold._" Jax stated.

Geoff thought for a moment, "_There was a lot of smoke in her room when I entered, it could be she fainted from a lack of oxygen._"

"_In that case we need to perform CPR, and quick._"

Both Geoff and Jax looked at eachother.

"_Well, go ahead._" Said Jax, "_It's your girlfriend._"

"_She's not my gi-_"

"_Just do it already. There is no time to waste._"

There was truth in Jax' words, he had to do it. He closed in on his friend's face, who was indeed not breathing.

"_Oh for fucks sake. We keep this a secret, yea?_" He said before connecting their faces.


	4. Takin' it easy, eatin' summin' cheesy

**Sorry for the long wait and the small chapter, I was pretty preoccupied with some school stuff. But I hope you like it. And please, comment on anything that I could improve or remark any spelling/grammar mistakes so I can change it. Have fun reading.**

**Good Luck, Have Fun and May the Nipple Gods Favor you.**

* * *

><p><strong>MERORIES WITH A WHIFF OF PIZZA<strong>

_The floor was cold, as if he was lying on a frozen lake. The dim light in the distance didn't quite reveal everything that happened that night, the dim light, created by a streetlight, that shone through a half closed window. The image of his father, smiling at him a few hours ago was already fading, being replaced by the horrific form that he was now seeing. The form of his father, lying on the ground, just barely lit by the same dim light that shone through the window, but just lit enough to see the crimson colour of blood on him. He could have avoided this feeling. This feeling that he didn't quite understood, it was pain, sorrow, but also emptyness, it was a hollow feeling. He could have, but he hadn't. Now, with his mind blank, lying on the floor he regretted it. Subconciously he swore an oath to himself, he swore that he would always analsye a situation, always examine everything, always reason whatever situation he found himself in, he would always take action according to reason, he would always remain calm, from this moment on, he would always. The woman moaned again, but he could not react, he was still in shock, still swearing his oath, his mind was still occupied with his father. Furthermore, he did not even understand quite well what was happening. Why would someone do something like this, it was beyond reason. The moans of pleasure became louder, but still did not reach his mind, though he would forever remember them, forever connect them with the frozen floor, with the dim light, with the crimson and with this hollow feeling..._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_Did he smell pizza?_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

"_Geoff?_" Sounded a soothing, but concerned voice.

He opened his eyes, to meet the deep green gaze he was rather familiar with.

"_Ann?_"

"_Good morning, Geoff._" Said Ann, now a little less concerned, "_Did you sleep well?_"

He looked at Ann, with his sleepy eyes, her long blonde hair flowing down over her shoulders, dripping onto his chest, she must've taken a shower. Her hair was blonde again, not red, he noticed, now a bit more awake and aware of the situation.

"_Morning, Ann._" He replied, "_I think I had a good rest, but what I'd like to know is how you are doing._"

Ann broke the gaze, blushing slightly, allowing him to inspect his surroundings. They were in Geoff's room, on his bed to be exact. His sheets left to him were messy, which indicated that someone must've slept next to him. Aside from that, nothing in his room seemed out of the ordinary. Ann, however did seem a bit off, upon closer inspection he saw that she was wearing his clothes. A black T-shirt, with a large V-neck, giving her a pretty good cleavage, since the shirt was notably not designed for woman such as Ann. He could also see that she was wearing his boxers and pants (Geoff never used belts, so you could always see a little part of his underwear. Now that Ann was wearing his clothes, she was forced to have the same appearance). She must've taken a shower, to wash off all the dust from yesterday, he concluded.

"_I'm feeling well._" Ann finally said, locking her eyes with Geoff's once again "_the wound on my head doesn't seem to hurt and I can breathe normally. I heard it was all thanks to you, though, that you saved me from a burning building._"

Ann stopped, cheeks reddening up, turning her gaze away for the second time and faintly whispered "_t-thankyougeoff_"

Geoff chuckled, always amused by his friend's flustered behaviour, though he was concered about who told her all this and asked it straight away;

"_It was nothing, Ann. But say, who did you hear it from?_"

**THUD. **

The door swung open and slammed against the wall. "_That'd be me._" Said Jax, who emerged from the hole in the wall, carrying two boxes of pizza.

**EXPLAINATION WITH PIZZA**

The smell of pizza wandered through the room, entering everyone's noses, except for Jax. Jax was wearing a mask. Nonetheless, he enjoyed his pizza as much as Geoff and Ann were.

The three of them were sitting on Geoff's bed, since he still couldn't walk and had to rest his legs. The atmosphere was quite tense however. Not due to Jax, who was unaware and just eating his pizza. Not due Geoff either, since he was calm and anticipated this situation.

No, it was Ann, who had been quiet ever since Jax entered the room. She had waited a long time, thinking Geoff would be the first to speak up and explain the situation, but he hadn't done that yet.

Ann fidgeted, swallowing the piece of pizza in her mouth and shifted position, bumping her backside against Geoff. When they thouched, Geoff looked up from his pizza and met Ann's slightly embarrased, but very demanding gaze. He supressed a smile and stared her dead in the eyes, knowing Ann, she would break first. She, however, was determined to get an explaination.

She finally mustered up enough of her courage and spoke;  
>"<em>G-geoff.<em>"  
>Now, being forced to react, he replied with a simple "<em>Ann.<em>"  
>Of course, Ann was not staisfied by this and continued, "<em>Could you please tell me what is going on?<em>"  
>He couldn't help himself but tease her a bit. "<em>Well, we are eating pizza on my bed, why?<em>"  
>Evidently, Ann was getting annoyed by Geoff's reactions and she just bluntly asked:<br>"_Why is someone is Jax cosplay here, sitting on your bed, eating pizza with us?_"  
>Hearing his own name, Jax turned towards Ann and asked; "<em>Cosplay? What's that?<em>"

"_Ann, I think it's time to explain something._" Said Geoff, after Ann became even more confused by Jax' statement. "_The someone, eating pizza with us, that you thought is wearing Jax cosplay, is not wearing cosplay. That is the real Grandmaster at Arms._"

Of course Ann didn't believe it. She looked at Geoff with disbelief, as if he was trying to trick her. "_Are you making fun of me, Geoff?_" Ann replied.

Geoff sighed, he knew Ann wouldn't believe his that quick, so he had to convince her with something else. "_Ann. I am not making fun of you, this is the real Jax._" He wanted to continue, but was interrupted by the purple-clad figure who just finished his pizza. "_Why would you not believe that I am the great Grandmaster at Arms?_"

"_I have to admit, it's really spot on, even the voice is right, but I still don't believe it. League of Legends is just a game. Geoff, could you stop and just explain what is going on?_"

"_Ann, look at his hands. He had three fingers. Is that enough proof?_"

"_No, it isn't. You could fake that, or it is a mutation, some people have that you know?_"

Geoff sighed again, he knew Ann was subborn, but he expected her to be a bit more receptive to this, after all that happened. He pondered for a while, thinking of something that could convince her.

"_Ann, do you remember two days ago, when we all disconnected from a game?_"

"_Yes, yes I do. The same night as you called me in the middle of my sleep._"

"_Good, then what happened to your PC?_"

"_It shut down and I got a weird screen with green letters, but the day after it worked just fine._"

"_Well, mine exploded and when it did, Jax was suddenly in my room. Ever tried to start up LoL again after that?_"

"_No, I have been studying for the upcoming test. Not everyone is like you, Geoff._"

"_Well, when you try, it doesn't work. You can't pick a champion, because there are none._"

"_Well, I still can't believe th-_" Ann tried to say, but was interrupted by Geoff.

"_I've told you about it now, whenether you believe it, is up to you._"

After that remark it became silent in Geoff's bedroom. Both had no more to say about this subject and quietly ate the remainder of their pizza. This was, until Geoff turned on his television, and zapped to the local channel to see if there was news about yesterdays mayhem. Not to his surprise, there was.

"_-bris is scattered all around the site of the explosions, all coming from the houses and the holes in the street. There have been numerous casuelties, but the police are still investigating and searching for survivors._" The tv showed the enormous cloud of smoke that dwindled above Ann's street, firefighters still trying to extinguish some of the fire. After some more of those images, they switched to a reported, standing next to an officer ready for an interview. "_We now will hear the latest findings of the investigation from chief inspector Harley._" "_We still cannot say much about what happened here yesterday, as we are still investigating. We do, however, have some eyewitnesses that report of two young individuals, one seemlingly female and carrying heavy weapons. There are also clues that the use of a rocketlauncher was involved, but we cannot state this as a fact. We will clear up more when we find more evidence of what took place yesterday at around seven to nine past morning._" "_Thank you, Chief inspector Harley. Now back to you at our studio, Helen._" "_Thank you, Bob. On other news, the gas leak that killed the seventeen people in the Northern disctrict two ni-_"

Geoff turned it off, having hear enough to be relieved. They didn't have footage of what happened, so they won't be barging in on him anytime soon.

"_What the fuck was that._" Sounded suddenly from Jax' side after some time, seemlingly quite confused.

"_That is a television, Jax. We can see images on that that have been send from somewhere else._" Geoff explained in a simple manner, making it not too complicated. For now, that was enough to satisfy Jax, though Ann looked suspiciously at both of them, her head still full of doubt. The only thing Geoff could do was sigh. So he did and went back to resting. He had to think of a way to catch Jinx, he doubted it, but maybe she knew how to get back. It was a good start to get as many champs as possible, as if they were collectables, like a trading card game or something. His mind wandered off when he drifted to sleep, leaving Ann and Jax alone in the room. They still didn't trust eachother, Ann didn't believe Jax was indeed the real Jax. On the other hand, Jax was aware of her doubt and knew he couldn't trust her until she was convinced.

So jax pondered for a while and made up a plan how to convince her...


End file.
